


Скажи, что ты – настоящий

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Праул – не часть системы. Он – системообразующий фактор.<br/>Таймлайн: начало RID.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи, что ты – настоящий

**Author's Note:**

> арт: http://dianavert.tumblr.com/post/115695023448/

_Окрестности Аякона_

Гибкий жгут перехватил ступню и, царапая острой чешуей покрытие, сжался с ощутимой силой. Продолжая медленно сдавливать ногу – пластины пока только чуть-чуть гнулись, – киберчервь выщелкнул несколько тонких щупов, увенчанных острыми иглами. Проскользнуть в стыки брони они не успели – Праул выстрелом разорвал тело кибертронского хищника надвое и стряхнул коротящий остаток. Ступню лишь ужалило статикой – и только.  
Планета ненавидит их. Кибертронцев, своих детей. Ненавидит – и ей есть, за что.  
Под ногами скрипели посеревшие изорванные тела других таких же тварей. Праул спустился по склону ниже, большую часть усилий тратя на то, чтобы не поскользнуться и не скатиться в воронку на бампере. Съехать в альтмоде было бы проще, но даже кибертронская его версия более уязвима перед атаками бешеной фауны.  
Сканеры фиксировали преимущественно дикие формы жизни. Только две пометки на внутреннем экране можно было идентифицировать как обозначения разумных существ, по крайней мере, формально.  
Праул подстрелил еще одного метнувшегося к нему червя. Последний в этой воронке – те, кто пришел на место встречи чуть раньше, подчистили тут все. Длинный гибкий корпус, с одной стороны оканчивающийся кривыми лезвиями-зубами, с другой – пучком щупов, подпрыгивая, полетел вниз и ударился о черно-лиловые ноги.  
Высокий автобот с тяжелым альтмодом равнодушно наступил на чешуйчатый корпус – коротко сверкнули искры – и в качестве приветствия потер мощный кулак ладонью.  
Праул не опустил оружие. Теперь он направлял его на Ультра Магнуса – хотя, чтобы ранить этого меха, требовалась пушка помощнее, а лучше ракетный комплекс.  
За спиной Магнуса, на сваленных в кучу измятых бочках, в такой позе, будто это был, по меньшей мере, трон всего Кибертрона, сидел Родимус и целился в Праула из наручей.  
– Я ожидал увидеть армию, – Праул, удерживая кибертронского палача на прицеле, прошел вперед. – Ну, или то, что ты называешь армией.  
– Зачем мне армия? У меня есть Ультра Магнус, – ухмыльнулся Родимус. – Итак, что ты хотел сказать, Праул? Ты ведь не свидание мне назначил в этой дыре.  
Он небрежно махнул оружием. Магнус, насмешливо приподняв руки, отошел к нему и встал так, чтобы заслонить лидера, если Праул решит открыть огонь.  
– Голдбаг собирается убить тебя и всех, кто встал на твою сторону.  
– Вот уж новость, – скривился Родимус. – Пусть попробует.  
– Он это сделает, можешь не сомневаться, – заверил Праул. – Не лично, разумеется. Моими руками. Руками Омеги Суприма. Сейчас у него есть все силы автоботов и десептиконов, чтобы стереть вас в пыль. И он так хочет вашей смерти, что не пожалеет всех ракет до последней.  
Родимус нахмурился. С небольшим числом своих сторонников он скрывался на диких пустошах Кибертрона вокруг едва ли безопасного, но все же захваченного и постепенно обживаемого Аякона. Члены его банды – «банда», так Голдбаг окрестил их, чтобы никто не думал воспринять Родимуса всерьез, – совершали дерзкие атаки на небольшие группы стражей Аякона и крали ресурсы, как только подворачивалась возможность. Но такая тактика едва ли могла привести к победе, разве что к истощению. Родимус обещал тем, кто уйдет с ним, славную войну, гибель врагов и возвращение Кибертрона в полное подчинение автоботам. Сложно сдержать такое слово, когда царствуешь на помойке.  
– Я знаю о каждом перемещении твоих сторонников, Родимус, и стоит мне сказать Голдбагу – он прикажет Омеге Суприму сравнять вас с землей.  
– …но вместо этого он прислал тебя, чтобы ты заболтал меня до смерти. К делу, Праул, – Родимус подался вперед. – Ты ведь не похвастаться пришел.  
Есть то, о чем Родимус имел – к счастью – весьма общее представление. То, насколько шлаковы сейчас дела автоботов, которых Голдбаг – порой рациональными доводами, но преимущественно угрозами изгнания и смерти – вынудил остановить войну и немножко посмотреть вокруг. Оценить, так сказать, обстановку.  
Пока что им приходится воевать с собственной планетой, а не друг с другом.  
– Я предлагаю тебе сделку. Я помогу тебе убраться с Кибертрона.  
Фейсплейт Родимуса перекосило от злости:  
– Что?! Я не собираюсь улетать с планеты, которая принадлежит мне!  
– В лучшем случае Кибертрон принадлежит _нам_. В худшем – самому себе, – пожал плечами Праул. – Ты не сможешь сопротивляться Голдбагу. У него есть силы, власть и план, что делать дальше. Даже нейтралы не против его послушать. Десептиконы думают, что Голдбаг лучше Оптимуса Прайма: он идет на переговоры, не убивает всех направо и налево… и он даже _защищает_ их. Автоботы тоже займут его сторону, не твою.  
Автоботы выбирают сильных, а Родимусу нечего противопоставить обороняющемуся Аякону.  
– Стоит тебе высунуть нос, заикнуться о своих претензиях снова, и ты точно сдохнешь.  
– В одном он прав, – вдруг рыкнул Ультра Магнус. – Нам нужна армия. Нужно больше сторонников, чтобы напомнить кибержучку, где его место.  
– …а также время и возможность, чтобы найти эту армию, – кивнул Праул.  
Ультра Магнус – крайне неуравновешенный мех. Его стремление к насилию обычно оказывалось сильнее доводов разума, но вот оценка ситуации всегда была здравой. То, что он отметал ее в угоду жажде убийства, не значило, что он тупица. Праул работал с ним в одной сфере достаточно давно, чтобы знать это.  
– Корабль, значит, – Родимус, казалось, даже не заметил, что Магнус что-то сказал. – У тебя завалялся космический корабль – такой, ничейный космический корабль на ходу, о котором никто-никто не знает – и ты решил подарить его мне, потому что…  
– Потому что мы – ржавое пятно, которое мозолит Голдбагу оптику, – хмыкнул Ультра Магнус. – А Праул очень заботится о мелком отбраковыше, верно?  
– У вас есть карта, – вот теперь можно было его не слушать. Если бы Праул хотел избавиться от них, они уже были бы мертвы, Родимус тоже понимал это. Тем не менее, Магнус снова попал в точку. – Персептор ведь передал тебе карту, верно?  
Когда Голдбаг принес расколотую надвое Матрицу, у автоботских ученых едва цепи не закоротило от перспективы запустить свои инструменты в самый ценный и загадочный артефакт Кибертрона. Когда Персептор обнаружил в Матрице звездную карту, Ревайнд выкопал древние архивы, смутно позволившие отнести ее к временам легендарного исхода Железных Воинов с Кибертрона.  
К результатам их анализа Голдбаг отнесся радикально: «в шлак». Звездные карты и легенды о непобедимых завоевателях волновали его сейчас не больше, чем, например, то, как цивилизация людей восстанавливаются на Земле после долгого присутствия кибертронцев.  
А потом Персептор сбежал с половиной Матрицы и всеми сведениями, которые ему удалось вытянуть, подорвав на прощание единственную действующую лабораторию в Аяконе. Уилджек до сих пор крыл его на старокибертронском и еще десятке различных диалектов, включая бинарный код.  
Оказывается, можно очень изощренно ругаться, используя только две значимых единицы...  
– Ты имеешь в виду прощальный подарочек от Оптимуса, – Родимус заинтересованно сверкнул оптикой. – Дрифт считает, что карта – наследие Железных Воинов. Шлаково давно легендарные кибертронцы, настолько сильные и могущественные, что Омега Суприм может грызть собственные батареи от зависти, собрались подчинить себе всю галактику… и сгинули у Юникрона на рогах. По слухам, другие народы так испугались их непобедимой мощи, что заключили в некую... мега-надежную тюрьму. И они сидят там до сих пор и ждут, когда им вернут свободу, чтобы продолжить свое благое начинание.  
– Ревайнд высказал ту же теорию, только не так уверенно, – подтвердил Праул.  
– Ты веришь в этот глюк? – шумно выдохнул Ультра Магнус, насмешливо скалясь. – Родимус, не знаю, кто сегодня в этом корпусе, но точно не Праул.  
– Шансы того, что, если Железные Воины существовали, они были так сильны, как говорят легенды, еще меньше, чем шансы найти их живыми, – холодно проронил Праул. – Но для вас в этой ситуации легендарные воины – лучше, чем ничего.  
Родимус задумчиво стучал пальцем по подбородку.  
– В чем твой план?  
– Я дам вам корабль. Если вы ничего не найдете и сдохнете где-нибудь в космосе, никто об этом не пожалеет, включая меня. Если у вас получится собрать достаточно сил, и когда-нибудь вы вернетесь сюда… – Праул выразительно замолчал.  
– Типа: я твой должник, да, умник? – Родимус наклонил голову, рассматривая останки киберчервей. – Ты меня предал, Праул. Вы все меня предали. С Матрицей или ее половиной, я – Прайм! – когда он заводил эту шарманку, остановить его не смогло бы пришествие Юникрона. – Ты носишь знак, на который больше не имеешь права, и хочешь изгнать меня с Кибертрона… думаешь, хоть что-то говорит в твою пользу?  
Праул огляделся, как будто заскучал, слушая этот монолог. Когда-то здесь стояла патрульная база. Ее уничтожил один прицельный ракетный удар. Не осталось ничего, кроме этой воронки, которая теперь – гнездо для хищных тварей.  
Он ведь мог пригласить сюда Родимуса и Ультра Магнуса и повторить этот веселый опыт. Оба бота перед ним это знали. О. Они никогда не признаются, но великий новый Прайм и его зловещий палач – в отчаянии.  
– Я много делал для победы автоботов, Родимус. Оптимус Прайм это признавал, и ты тоже это знаешь. Но сейчас – не война. Это смута, и я должен проследить за тем, чтобы мы ее пережили. Усмирили планету. А потом, – он поднял надлинзовый щиток, – а потом – возможно – твои амбиции придутся кстати.  
– Придержишь Кибертрон для меня? – Родимус закинул ногу на ногу.  
– Только если сейчас ты свалишь, и мы сможем на время забыть о твоем существовании.  
Родимус соскочил с баков и выпрямился. Потянулся, будто невзначай подставляясь под выстрел. Праул не шелохнулся.  
– Я не верю ни одному твоему слову. Ничего ты не знаешь о моих парнях, Праул, иначе вы и правда перестреляли бы нас по одному. Ничего Голдбаг не может с нами сделать, потому что никогда не убедит Омегу Суприма поднять руку на Прайма. Это в его программе, а?.. – ехидно прищурился Родимус. – Очень удобно. Очень старый, очень большой, очень сильный – и совершенно не пригодный для войны с нами. Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я перестал мешать вам строить тут киберутопию, взявшись с десептиконами за руки.  
Эта самоуверенная улыбка... Так он и находит союзников в самой шлаковой ситуации, какую можно представить. Улыбка, обещающая победу и – обязательно – безумное пиршество после нее.  
Праул спокойно повторил вопрос:  
– Корабль и изгнание или ржавая пыль, что ты выбираешь? – и, когда Родимус фыркнул, продолжил – без угрозы в голосе, зато с холодной уверенностью: – Ты сточишь денты об Аяконские стены. Не важно, мы или Кибертрон, но рано или поздно твоя маленькая банда будет истреблена. Корабль – или смерть?  
Ультра Магнус наклонился к самому шлему Родимуса. Ему пришлось согнуться почти вдвое. Праул выкрутил аудиодатчики на максимум, но все равно едва разобрал слова. «…шанс… …вернуться… …казнить…»  
Эти двое – два черно-лиловых силуэта – идеально дополняют друг друга. Воплощенное стремление к власти вкупе с изобретательностью и полным презрением границ. И воплощенная ярость, нуждающаяся только в том, чтобы ее направили. Когда-то их объединила ненависть к Оптимусу – но что держит вместе теперь, Праул не знал. Новый «Прайм» наверняка пообещал что-то Ультра Магнусу за поддержку.  
Слишком мало данных для анализа.  
Праул поднял голову. Изрезанная трещинами луна нависала над ними сейчас. Заговор за спиной Голдбага... О, как он будет зол, если узнает. Впрочем, он не узнает. Ему слишком сложно найти замену, чтобы Праул хоть в чем-то допустил небрежность.  
Ради больших целей порой приходится принимать решения, которые кажутся странными. Но странные они лишь потому, что немногие способны увидеть общую картину.  
«…уловка… …собрать нас…»  
«…отряды… …нашу сторону…»  
«…война…»  
Праул не торопил их. Что бы Ультра Магнус ни сказал сейчас Родимусу, тот уже все решил. Чтобы манипулировать некоторыми мехами, не нужно даже этого скрывать: достаточно давать им то, что они хотят.  
– Я принимаю твое предложение, Праул, – исподлобья сверкнул оптикой Родимус.  
– Мудрое решение, – откликнулся тот. – Я передам тебе координаты. Постарайся забрать с собой всех бунтарей, чтобы мне не пришлось потом обеспечивать еще одну экспедицию, – он прищурился, развернулся и направился к подъему.  
Родимус медленно начал отступать назад, когда Ультра Магнус – удивительно тихо для своих габаритов – двинулся следом за Праулом. Так – угрожающе, неумолимо – движется смерть.  
– Я соберу своих, – сказал Родимус с улыбкой, хотя Праул не мог ее увидеть. – Ты покажешь мне корабль. Но уверяю тебя, если ты соврал, если это подстава, то я найду тебя и сделаю…  
Кулак Ультра Магнуса пробил корпус Праула насквозь. Дернулись дверцы, едва ли не схлопываясь за спиной, когда металл промялся под силой кибертронского палача. Ноги подломились. Магнус дернул руку назад – обрывки проводов, куски покрытия полетели в стороны – и перехватил голову Праула: за шеврон и подбородок. Рванул в разные стороны, со скрежетом отрывая челюсть, выдернул мозговой модуль – и метнулся назад, разворачиваясь так, чтобы прикрыть собой Родимуса.  
Взрыв, в котором исчез Праул, был неширокого радиуса, но достаточно сильным, чтобы снесло голову любому, стоявшему рядом. Теперь почерневшие, оплавленные пластины лежали по всей воронке. Ультра Магнус выпрямился – свежие царапины он наверняка даже не почувствовал – и подкинул искрящийся шарик в руке.  
– …сделаю так же, – закончил Родимус с широкой ухмылкой. – Шлак! Потрясно! Так давно не видел, как ты это делаешь...  
– Я тоже соскучился, – рыкнул Ультра Магнус. – Все бы отдал, чтобы знать, как он их контролирует!  
– Должно быть, в этом замешан Уилджек. Перси разобраться не смог, – Родимус взглянул на догорающие детали. – Жаль, его мозговой модуль нам бесполезен. Я как-то выпытал у Хромдома, что полное стирание памяти – обязательная часть процесса самоуничтожения. В плен-то ни одного Праула еще взять не удавалось. Шла-ак, ушлый мерзавец, – протянул он. – Самоуничтожение клона сразу после смерти искры…  
– Нет у него искры, – поправил Магнус, пряча мозговой модуль в сабспейс. – Это дрон. А прямо сейчас настоящий Праул наверняка болтает с Голдбагом о том, как успешно он соберет нас всех в одном месте, чтобы прикончить одним ударом.  
– Это же старина Праул, – отмахнулся Родимус. – Если бы хоть один его план был таким простым!

 

_То же время. Аякон_

– …найди их. Найди их и уничтожь, я хочу, чтобы они были мертвы. Абсолютно, полностью, гарантированно мертвы, – слова стучали в такт трости, ритмично, часто. – Отбраковка ржавая. Родимус – особенно. Ему нельзя давать ни единого шанса, ни одного, слышишь, Праул? Найди их. Убей их всех. Я хочу, чтобы они сдохли, не важно, как.  
– Я тоже.  
Голдбаг ходил из угла в угол, почти метался. Скоро на полу его кабинета появится вытоптанный блестящий след. Правитель Кибертрона ни на чем не останавливал взгляд, даже на высоком слушателе, скрестившем руки под капотом. Просто продолжал печатать слова и шаг, нервно, зло:  
– Шлаковы коны. Гвозди. Эти… выборы. Демократия! – он остановился на секунду, развел руки. Трость взлетела и опустилась снова. – Кто, шлак, спас их от этого монстра? Помешал родькиному бунту? Я позволил им всем вернуться на Кибертрон, а они чего-то еще хотят! Еще! И Родимус... будто у меня мало дел! – он развернулся и встретился наконец взглядом с Праулом. – Мне. Некогда. Отвлекаться. На эту ржу. Все. Должны. Сдохнуть.  
– Я делаю все возможное.  
– Тогда как им удалось устроить взрыв вчера? Знаешь, сколько гвоздей там подохло?  
«Мне лить на знаки. Я не хочу никого терять. Каждый шлаков болт нам тут нужен, а они убивают друг друга!» – так сказал Голдбаг, когда услышал о преступлениях в адрес десептиконов и гвоздей, которые творят автоботы. И казнил пятерых, прежде чем Старскрим и Металхок убедили его, что смертей и правда достаточно.  
Теперь у них есть тюрьмы, и они заполняются слишком быстро...  
– Двадцать три, – отчеканил Праул. – И пять десептиконов. Я могу назвать их имена.  
– Мне как Юникроново пришествие нужны их имена! – прошипел Голдбаг. – Как ты это допустил вообще? Ты, аналитик шлаков, прикинь-ка, какую коны могут предвыборную кампанию устроить! А что несет Шоквейв, знаешь? – он встал в позу, выпятив честплейт. – «Жестокость остается ведущей константой автоботских программ, а значит, Кибертрон ждет тирания, ничем не отличающаяся от правления Оптимуса Прайма». Это я цитирую его выступления, если ты не слышал, – он тростью скинул датапады со стола.  
– Как оратор Мегатрон был более эффективен.  
– Твоя работа, что, шутки шутить?! – рявкнул Голдбаг. – Они валят все на нас! Я хочу голову Родимуса! Завтра, сейчас, немедле...  
Прежде спокойно слушавший его Праул вздрогнул, и на миг взгляд темно-красной оптики стал пустым и невыразительным. Призрачным светом на миг сверкнули фары, дверцы едва заметно дернулись, сжались пальцы, скрипнув по металлу. Спустя мгновение он уже выглядел, как раньше, невозмутимым и досадно равнодушным к гневу лидера, но...  
– Ты? – оптика Голдбага вспыхнула подозрением. – Это ведь ты, Праул?  
– Конечно, это я, – откликнулся тот. – Я веду расследование взрыва. Я...  
Ни наноклика задержки, голос звучит ровно, как будто ничего не случилось, но…  
Голдбаг вскинул трость. Сегменты расщелкнулись, зажужжал миниатюрный генератор внутри, открывшееся дуло сверкнуло опасно-белым.  
– Докажи.  
– Прекрати, – Праул нахмурил надлинзовые щитки. – Не превращай это в…  
– Докажи, что это ты! – заорал Голдбаг, шагая вперед и стреляя. Праул был готов, он метнулся в сторону, активируя встроенное оружие. – Я запретил тебе! Использовать клонов! Когда ты говоришь со мной!  
– Голдбаг...  
Праул был хорош в перестрелках, но, во-первых, он не собирался убивать единственного бота, который смог остановить войну, а во-вторых, в скорости с сикером ему было не сравниться. С главой сикеров – тем более. Банда Голдбага славилась молниеносными атаками, и не только в альтмоде. Сейчас он подтверждал это – даже недавние травмы ему не мешали. Он стрелял уже с другой стороны кабинета, а Праул чувствовал спиной жар, стремительно отступая к выходу.  
Чтобы запереть дверь раньше, чем сюда кто-нибудь – кто угодно – войдет.  
– Я этого не потерплю! – очередь вспышек электричества оставила светящийся след на стене, заземляясь в пол. Несколько залпов улетели в окно.  
Праул перекатился в сторону. Плохо. Приступы паранойи становилось скрывать все сложнее, а чем напряженнее была обстановка, тем чаще срывался лидер. Пока Родимус здесь, подозрительность Голдбага будет только возрастать...  
– Стоять! – яростный голос звоном отдался в аудиодатчиках.  
Один из выстрелов все-таки попал в цель. Цепи Праула болезненно закоротило, и он бессильно рухнул на колени, опуская руки. Электрические разряды проходили по корпусу, заставляя биться тыльной стороной ладоней об пол.  
Сигнал с оптосенсоров прерывался помехами.  
– Значит, ты, да? – горячий кончик трости ткнулся ему под подбородок.  
Это оружие собрал для Голдбага Уилджек. Обратить временную слабость в новый способ убийства – вполне в его духе.  
Голдбаг приподнял Праулу голову:  
– Настоящий ты? Тогда ты, должно быть, не хочешь умереть?  
– Ты становишься таким же, как он, – предупредил Праул, стараясь подавить помехи. – Остановись.  
– Нотации свои прибереги для гвоздей! – взвыл Голдбаг. Сейчас он даже мог смотреть на Праула сверху вниз. Острые, рубленые края рубинового визора врезались в светло-серые щеки. – Я знаю, что тебе больно, Праул, когда умирают твои клоны... Я могу убивать каждого. Приказать убивать каждого. Сколько их у тебя? Двадцать? Пятьдесят? Пятьдесят тысяч? Не важно, я убью всех, ясно?! Ты все чувствуешь. Мозговой модуль этого чурбана передаст тебе последние ощущения, да? Я знаю. Я знаю, что тебе очень больно, когда они взрываются, – крик сорвался на хрип. Голдбаг подался вперед. – Давай проверим. Если ты не взорвешься, значит, не врешь!  
– Это я, – прозвучало тихо. А потом жестче: – Если ты убьешь меня, то останешься один…  
– …со всем этим шлаком! Я знаю! – зло рыкнул Голдбаг и, размахнувшись, врезал тростью по фейсплейту. Глухо треснула правая линза, и оптосенсор погас. Трещина прошла от края оптики к губам. – Но я не потерплю твоих клонов под боком, ясно? Только настоящий ты.  
– Я – настоящий, – оскалился Праул. От удара электричеством все еще саднило внутри, но боль слабела. – Послушай, если не можешь смириться со мной, просто забудь о моем существовании. Я продолжу работать. Ты меня больше не увидишь. Но я не позволю тебе потерять контроль.  
Оставшийся оптосенсор прекратил наконец мигать. Правая половина фейсплейта горела после удара.  
– Как будто я сейчас вижу тебя, – огрызнулся Голдбаг.  
– Это я, Голдбаг.  
– Шлак… ты врешь, – Голдбаг опустил трость чуть ниже. – Я могу выстрелить тебе в грудь, и ты даже не сдохнешь. У тебя нет там искры.  
– Есть, – Праул дернулся всем корпусом: постепенно возвращался контроль. – Не делай этого. Ты сам пожалеешь...  
– Ты просто дрон. Хочешь, я скину твоего дрона в Плавильни, а? Это ты почувствуешь?  
– Это я. Клянусь Кибертроном.  
Никому нельзя видеть это выражение фейсплейта Голдбага. Оскал, выдающий старательно скрываемое безумие. Они все безумны отчасти, каждый по-своему, – все, кто воевал в старой армии Прайма. Голдбаг никому не доверяет. Ну, кроме Праула. И... кроме таких моментов, как этот.  
– Раскрывайся, – приказал он, слегка помахивая тростью. – Давай. Давай, я сказал! Докажи, что ты не кукла, или...  
Праул медленно выпрямился, вырос над ним. Он мог перехватить инициативу прямо сейчас. Мог выхватить власть из рук Голдбага, взяв и убив новоявленного лидера автоботов. Лидера Кибертрона. Маленького и злого бота, который единственный сообразил, что время войны прошло.  
До всех, всех остальных, даже конов, дошло сильно позже.  
Голдбаг понимал, что кибертронцам нужно видеть во главе автоботов того, кто способен подчинить себе даже полных отморозков, и кто при этом сам не ждет возможности устроить массовую резню. Он стал таким для многих. Командование сикерами сделало его жестким, активным, деятельным. Он умел удерживать внимание и принимать сложные решения. А еще – хорошо притворялся. Тысячелетия войны научили не самого мощного, но стремящегося выжить любой ценой бота хитрости и умению приспосабливаться. Он знал цену выживанию… и способен был оценить, какова эта цена для всей в одночасье изменившейся планеты.  
Поэтому Праул не собирался «отнимать власть». Вопреки воплям гвоздей и конов, норовящих разжечь новые конфликты, Голдбаг способен хотя бы временно сохранить мир, в котором сейчас нуждались кибертронцы. Каким бы безумием это ни казалось.  
Командир одного из самых зловещих военных отрядов Оптимуса Прайма – теперь глава нового Кибертрона. Изгнал Родимуса, принял гвоздей, отпустил десептиконов… Доказал, что автоботы готовы к мирному сосуществованию с другими фракциями. Неплохо.  
Никто не управляет им из тени, ведь так? Никого нет в тени.  
Никого.  
Праул разомкнул крепления грудной брони. Медленно сдвинул нижнюю секцию. Дуло трости смотрело снизу вверх, прямо на камеру искры. Сквозь плотные стальные лепестки пробивалось едва заметное свечение: мертвенно-бледное, холодное, но – сияние искры ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
Голдбаг передернул плечами – свет тускло отражался на острых шипах наплечников. Его корпус – воплощенная агрессия, угроза смерти каждому, кто подберется слишком близко. Но прошивка психических модулей далеко не так неуязвима.  
– Все равно, – пробормотал он. – Это все равно не… я не верю тебе. Оставишь фейсплейт так, ясно? Никакой полировки.  
– Линзу вставлю, если позволишь, – холодно процедил Праул.  
– Вставляй. Шлак. Займись Родимусом, – Голдбаг поднес пальцы к фейсплейту и замер. Он приходил в норму. – Мне надо перетереть со Старскримом, что я согласен – ржа! – на выборы. Выборы! Он идиот, если думает, что... Но прежде мы должны убить всех этих отбраковков. Ясно?  
– Да.  
Праул вышел. Голдбаг успокоился, после таких приступов у него прояснялся разум, и в ближайшее время можно сосредоточиться на других делах. Пока Родимус на Кибертроне, шансов, что все уляжется, нет. Значит, нужно спровадить его как можно быстрее. Никакой затяжной войны с подпольем, никакой охоты, никаких больше терактов. Остановить прогрессию паранойи нужно прямо сейчас.  
Энергон сочился сквозь трещину на смятом фейсплейте. На Праула оборачивались. Все знали, откуда он идет, и наверняка строили предположения, что случилось за дверями кабинета Голдбага.  
Быть избитым ботом, который вдвое меньше тебя... позорно? А если взглянуть иначе? Как насчет «быть избитым ботом, который уничтожил Матрицу»? И, на секундочку, его при этом не смогли остановить ни Родимус, ни Ультра, шлаково дно, Магнус.  
И потом, Праула не волновало, что думают остальные. В конечном счете, этот фактор не имел никакого значения для общей картины.

 

_То же время. Глубоко под Аяконом_

Контакты медленно отсоединялись. Холодный воздух неприятно жалил горячую обводку информационных разъемов. Праул не шевелился, давая логическим схемам время перестроиться.  
Стена экранов перед ним отображала самые разные участки Кибертрона. Один показывал только помехи – этого клона убил Ультра Магнус.  
Другой клон шел сейчас по пустынным, темным коридорам «Лост Лайта» – корабля, который сотни тысяч лет назад так и не смог покинуть Кибертрон. Он упал, и за время войны оказался погребен под мусором и обломками настолько, что казался очередной развалиной. Его облюбовали турболисы, поэтому Праул держал оружие наготове, пока не заперся в надежно защищенном помещении. Здесь он должен подготовить кое-что к приходу Родимуса. Небольшой подарок.  
Третий уходил от Уилджека. Они обсуждали взрыв, тот самый, который Голдбаг приписывал Родимусу, а Шоквейв – Голдбагу. Уилджек и Старскрим считали – удивительное для двоих ученых единодушие, – что виной был сам Кибертрон. Вернее, ионизированные потоки, которые тот порождал, и которые, не находя второй луны на орбите, стремились в Аякон. Теперь у Уилджека был план, как остановить разрушения, и план – как всегда – включал другие взрывы, побольше. Старскрим торчал там же и настаивал, что необходима эвакуация районов города, рискующих попасть в зону поражения. Он боялся, что ракетами проблему не решить. У Праула были основания последовать предложениям обоих: Старскрим все равно не способен превратить спасение мехов в политический шаг, а Уилджек любит перегнуть палку. Когда можно без помех задействовать оба варианта решения – сделай это.  
Четвертый клон ехал от Голдбага на вызов Блерра. Тот сказал, что засек кого-то из банды Родимуса. Договор с их лидером вовсе не означал, что Праул должен перестать делать свою работу.  
Новая технология, опробованная недавно, – вживление искр – прошла сегодня проверку, можно сказать, в боевых условиях. Процесс пересадки был отвратительно болезненным, к тому же, чужая искра создавала помехи для контроля, но с Голдбагом иначе не получится. Теперь придется позаботиться о том, чтобы часть клонов была снабжена аутентичным шрамом… Это немного усложняло задачу.  
Арси открыла его броню чуть выше пояса и вколола катализатор прямо в энергоновую трубку. На контроль нескольких клонов одновременно Праул тратил много процессорных ресурсов, кулеры крутились на износ, а движок работал вхолостую, перерабатывая топливо в энергию. Все это сильно изнашивало механизмы. Арси постоянно искала способ сделать процесс менее разрушительным, но далеко не все ее экспериментальные смеси оптимизировали работу.  
– Ты снова потерял одного, – она кивнула на экран, передающий только шум.  
– Я был готов, – ответил он, кривясь от соприкосновения выведенных на заднюю панель гнезд со шлемом. Новая пытка для еще горячих инфоразъемов.  
Арси застегнула магнитные замки и насмешливо щелкнула по темно-синему шеврону. Праул поджал губы. Чтобы сотрудничать с ней, приходилось мириться с тем, что было для нее важно.  
– Теперь у тебя есть немного времени, – Арси сжала и разжала пальцы, намекая на то, чем хочет заняться.  
Праул кивнул: времени действительно немного. Для начала, кликов пять – на то, чтобы работа внутренних систем нормализовалась. Он размял кисти, пошевелил ступнями и, только когда понял, что задержек нет, встал. После долгого перерыва двигаться было не так легко.  
Арси внимательно следила за тем, как он проверяет работу суставов. Она наклонила голову и болезненно, криво улыбалась со смесью любопытства и нетерпения.  
Эксперименты Джиаксуса сделали из нее на удивление хорошую ассистентку. Она многое переняла от него: программирование, перепрошивка нейросети, работа с искрами… Вживление искр в дронов – ее идея, и можно было даже представить, как она пришла в ее искаженный разум.  
Ей так нравится считать его клонов немножко живыми. Самую малость. Ровно настолько, чтобы они точно, никогда, абсолютно-точно-никогда не попытались обернуться против нее.  
Вот только искры нужно откуда-то брать. Чем успешнее Праул насаждал в Аяконе порядок, тем меньше было мехов, из которых можно беспрепятственно вырезать искру, чтобы никто об этом не узнал.  
При всех поведенческих отклонениях и ошибках программирования, заработанных в прошлом, Арси была лучшей напарницей: заботилась о нем и о клонах, совершенствовала их функционирование и… не нуждалась в прогулках. Праул дал ей защиту, дал игрушки для воплощения изощренных капризов, добился ее доверия, и теперь все, что нужно было делать, это уделять ей внимание. Все свободное время. Не так уж много, когда речь идет о Прауле.  
Он старался быть внимательным к ней. Это было несложно, а польза – неоспорима.  
Праул трансформировался. Вернулся в робомод. Трансформировался снова. Поначалу ощущения всегда немного болезненные. Если он откладывал обязательный отдых, если обстоятельства требовали его участия слишком долго, Арси сама смазывала его суставы и даже прогоняла простые трансформационные команды в тестовом режиме – медицинская аппаратура позволяла.  
Но этого недостаточно.  
Итак, у них есть кликов двадцать, пока его клоны отдыхают или двигаются на автопилоте. Сигналы от них Праул получал постоянно, и если что-то случится, он будет знать. На крайний случай, он мог вмешаться в работу каждого из них – по одному – в любой момент, удаленно. С задержками и перебоями, но обычно этого хватало, чтобы самому успеть добраться до терминала. Вот чтобы контролировать всех сразу, обязательно подключаться к сети.  
– Пойдем, разомнемся, пока ты не добрался до Блерра.  
Она уже стояла в дверях. Праул кивнул ей и ускорил шаг.  
Он жалел, что приходится оставлять нескольких клонов в автоматическом режиме. Но он не мог контролировать их постоянно, его собственный мозговой модуль не выдерживал такого информационного потока без привлечения дополнительных, внешних ресурсов.  
Он мог анализировать очень много информации. Невероятно быстро. Но все равно нуждался в отдыхе.  
К тому же, нужно было поддерживать себя в форме. Быть готовым к тому, что один из тысяч ботов, мечтающих о его смерти, однажды явится на порог. Готовым к сражению – в любой момент.  
Арси включила меч, вытащила пистолет и встала в боевую стойку. Праул выставил вперед ногу и тряхнул руками, активируя пушки и настраивая их на «оглушение».  
– Как все прошло? – голос у Арси скрипучий – модуляция непривычно тонкая, неприятно режущая слух. Ее «р» особенно вибрировала, как будто что-то перекатывалось в вокалайзере.  
– По плану, – откликнулся Праул.  
Блокировать удар бронированным предплечьем. Успеть ударить в тот миг, когда она открылась. Их спарринги раскачиваются до интересных схваток медленно. А начинаются всегда одинаково: она всегда мечется вокруг – а Праул всегда стоит, предпочитая следить и предполагать избранную сегодня тактику.  
– И Родимус согласился?  
– Да.  
Она рассмеялась. Ей интересно. Ей было интересно все, буквально все, но она не могла выйти из тени. Эксперимент Джиаксуса вытравил из нее последние шансы на социализацию. Рядом с клонами она была идеально спокойна, они удовлетворяли ее потребности в созидании и, если требовалось, в разрушении. Она ведь была яростной убийцей когда-то… до того, как ее искра стала сиять иначе.  
Праул не был уверен, что Арси помогла бы мнемохирургия. В любом случае, она не позволит никому подойти к себе с иглами. А он никого к ней и не подпустит.  
Она ушла от выстрелов – те ненадолго задержали ее лобовую атаку. Праул подскочил, когда Арси попыталась подсечь его, и перехватил ее за запястья. Они оба с грохотом покатились по полу.  
Ожог, который он получил от ее меча, мог бы оставить серьезную рану в настоящем бою, зато теперь Арси не могла шевельнуться.  
– Когда ты скажешь Голдбагу?  
Ее оптика тусклого багрового цвета, как будто мертвая, как и весь ее корпус. Она красила себя: то в белый, то в черный, то в синий – в цвета его клонов, – но краска все равно слезала.  
– Когда все будет готово.  
Отключаясь от терминала, Праул словно терял большую часть словарного запаса. Он легко поддерживал беседу, находясь в одном из своих дронов, однако наедине с Арси слова казались лишней тратой времени. Она ведь следила за всеми переговорами, видела то же, что видел Праул.  
Но она любила поболтать.  
Арси только улыбнулась широко – сверкнули отточенные клыки – и со всей силы ударила его головой, шлем в шлем. Он отпрянул, но недостаточно быстро. Боль вспыхнула искрами перед оптикой.  
Она потянулась к выроненному пистолету, царапая пальцами пол, но Праул крепко сжал кулаки – так, что затрещала броня, защищающая суставы кисти, – и подмял Арси под себя.  
Разъемы в голове саднили теперь с новой силой. Должно быть, это читалось по его фейсплейту, потому что она радостно оскалилась:  
– Твое слабое место, Праул! Второй раунд?  
– Да, – кивнул он, отпуская ее и поднимаясь.  
Еще десять кликов до того, как он достигнет координат Блерра. Двенадцать – до того, как Старскрим зайдет к нему в кабинет за официальным разрешением планировать эвакуацию центра Аякона.  
И пара суток, чтобы подготовить «Лост Лайт».

 

_Через несколько дней. Недалеко от «Лост Лайта»_

– А ты не соврал, – присвистнул Родимус. – У тебя и правда есть корабль.  
– Да он хотя бы взлетит? – Ультра Магнус скептически скривил губы. Он возвышался за спиной Праула и, кажется, наслаждался собственным угрожающим положением.  
Пустая трата эмоциональных ресурсов.  
Они стояли у края обрыва, и под их ногами лежал черный, как выжженная пустошь, корабль. Он рухнул очень удачно – корпус деформировался, но пробоин в технических отсеках не было. Без пары жилых палуб можно перебиться, если заблокировать отсеки изнутри.  
– Вам придется откалибровать двигатели – я не специалист в этом. Все, что я могу сказать: он на ходу, – Праул не собирался делать за будущий экипаж всю работу. – Местами проводку погрызли скраплеты, но это уже ваши проблемы. Взлететь вы сможете.  
– Звучит как музыка, – хитро покосился на него Родимус. – Скажи еще что-нибудь, вездесущий наш.  
– Предупреждаю также, что я деактивировал орудия этого корабля. Без длительной настройки вы не сможете атаковать. И если ты думаешь, что я дам вам достаточно времени на ремонт, то ты ошибаешься.  
Даже Персептор вряд ли сможет разорваться на две части, чтобы озаботиться и двигателями, и системами вооружения, да еще и в сжатые сроки. К тому же, «Лост Лайт» не был военным кораблем, для боевых действий его придется проапгрейдить. Зато от его двигателей – думал Праул отвлеченно – ученый будет в восторге.  
– Что мне помешает просто бросить этот корабль вам на головы?  
В оптике Праула мелькнуло что-то, напоминающее снисходительность:  
– Орудие Кимии, которое будет наведено на «Лост Лайт», едва тот поднимется в воздух.  
Ультра Магнус за спиной рассмеялся с заметным одобрением:  
– Что, на тот знатный фейерверк над Аяконом вы не последние ракеты потратили?  
– Летим со мной, Праул, – Родимус поддел ногой небольшой обломок металла и сбросил его с обрыва. Через пару мгновений он тихо звякнул об обшивку корабля. – Будет весело. Магнус будет ревновать к твоему потрясающему дару все предусматривать, а я буду мешать ему тебя убивать.  
– Мне достаточно весело здесь, – отрезал Праул. – Итак, мы договорились. У вас два дня, чтобы собраться и убраться с Кибертрона. И я настоятельно не советую вам возвращаться без… армии.  
Выражение фейсплейта Родимуса ожесточилось. Теперь он смотрел на «Лост Лайт» жадно и хищно, примериваясь, оценивая свое ближайшее будущее. Праул наблюдал за ним краем оптосенсоров.  
Родимус – самонадеянный бот. Безумно самонадеянный, безумно самолюбивый, но… не безумный. Едва ли кто-то из его команды, кроме Ультра Магнуса, знает, что их лидер заключил такую сомнительную сделку. Их вера в то, что Родимус и правда бескомпромиссно жаждет победы, пошатнулась бы на раз-два. Убежать вместо того, чтобы сражаться… так не поступают военные вожди, а уж тем более – Праймы.  
– Слушай, я вернусь только для того, чтобы превратить Голдбага и его трусливую шайку в труху, – встряхнулся он и картинно развел руками: – Разумеется, я буду во всеоружии.  
Праул не разделял легкомысленную насмешку, которую слышал в голосе своего собеседника. Вся эта затея была для него сложной, многоходовой конструкцией, в которой требовалось проработать каждую деталь. Родимус же умудрялся чувствовать себя комфортно в любой ситуации – даже когда его осмеяли и бросили те, кем он собирался править. Праул так никогда не умел, да и не слишком к этому стремился. Его комфорт был частью сплетенной им же киберпаутины, а не внутренним ощущением, которое можно взять и принести с собой в искре в любую дыру, будто зловещее сияние Матрицы.  
Впрочем, даже Матрицу, как оказалось, можно уничтожить.  
– Мне не нужно говорить тебе «хорошенько рассчитай свои силы», правда?  
– Не нужно. Тебе ничего больше не нужно говорить, Праул. Ты оказался очень, очень полезен, и, может быть, когда-нибудь я об этом вспомню, – Родимус ухмыльнулся. – Или нет.  
Ультра Магнус сомкнул руки на голове Праула. Дрон не шевельнулся – судя по погасшей оптике, Праул отключился заранее.  
– Сейчас взорвется, – предупредил Родимус, отскакивая от края обрыва.  
– Нннгх!  
Ультра Магнус с усилием сжал ладони, сминая черно-красный шлем, отрывая его, и отпихнул корпус. Тот взорвался в воздухе, и на «Лост Лайт» упали уже горящие платы. Бывший цепной палач Тайреста тряхнул пустым шлемом, и смятый головной модуль оказался у него в ладони.  
– В коллекцию, – сказал он, бросая шлем вниз, к остальным оплавленным частям клона.  
– Сколько их уже у тебя?  
– Восемь только. Думаю, раз мы улетаем, этот – последний.  
– Маловато что-то, – заметил Родимус задумчиво.  
– Так это с катастрофы. Предыдущая коллекция утрачена, к сожалению, – оскалился Ультра Магнус.  
После назначения верховным судьей Тайрестом на должность кибертронского палача Ультра Магнус был волен убивать кого угодно и за что угодно. В какой угодно момент. Даже во время войны ценность тактического таланта Праула Магнуса не останавливала. В конце концов, это же дроны, а не сам Праул. Кого еще можно казнить просто так тысячу раз – и он будет при этом в полном порядке? Как тут удержаться.  
Это если не вспоминать, что Праул всегда считался верным союзником Оптимуса Прайма.  
– Ну, что ж. Соберем остальных и за работу. Дел у нас полно, а времени не так уж много. Если Праул не пришлет сюда перед взлетом группу захвата, чтобы имитировать бурную деятельность, то я не Прайм.  
– Ну, ты и не Прайм, – прогудел Ультра Магнус, шагая за Родимусом в сторону от «Лост Лайта».  
Тот только хмыкнул.

 

_День спустя. Аякон_

– Родимус собирается улететь с Кибертрона.  
Голдбаг, не отрываясь, смотрел на шрам под глазом. Праул игнорировал это внимание. Вряд ли Голдбаг сорвется сейчас, подозрения его мучают, но шрам – успокаивает.  
Имя Родимуса – триггер. Имя Родимуса срывает резьбу. Оно звучит так часто: от конов, от гвоздей. Его шепчут автоботы: Бластер проталкивает в радиовещание призыв Родимуса Прайма присоединиться к нему. Нельзя сказать, что этими призывами никто не прельстился.  
Рэтчет. Хромдом. Праул был почти уверен, что они не пойдут за выскочкой, треплющим, что он – новый Прайм. Носил в себе Матрицу несколько месяцев – а все успокоиться не может. Но они пошли – и это не было ошибкой в расчетах, лишь очень маловероятным вариантом развития событий. Даже учитывая множество личных мотивов, стремление воевать глубоко сидит в прошивке каждого из них. Тем, кто остался с Голдбагом, приходится бороться с самими собой. Те, кто улетят с Родимусом, предпочли внешнего врага.  
Что ж, у Праула был план и на этот случай.  
– Я слышал. Хочешь сказать, это не пустая уловка, чтобы переманить на свою сторону побольше ботов?  
– Он нашел относительно целый корабль и сейчас готовит его к взлету.  
Голдбаг скрежетнул дентапластинами.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Дрифт недавно пришел к Блерру, попрощаться. Блерр продал информацию мне.  
Это было чистой правдой. Если Голдбаг решит допросить Блерра, то выяснит то же самое. В то время как многие из сикеров готовы были выдрать друг другу искры, как Голдбаг с Родимусом, между врекерами существовали отношения, которые вполне укладывались в понятие «боевое товарищество». Возможно, Дрифт даже собирался зазвать Блерра с собой. И хотя тот отказался, они напоследок неплохо провели время.  
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы он продал самого Дрифта.  
– Тогда Родимус бы заподозрил, что его раскрыли, и снова залег на дно, – заметил Праул.  
– Мда, – Голдбаг постучал тростью об пол. – Итак. Где они? Что за корабль? Далеко?  
– «Лост Лайт». Лежит в руинах недалеко от Аякона. По моим данным он в отвратительном состоянии, но у Родимуса есть специалисты, которые смогут его поднять.  
– Ну уж нет, – оскалился Голдбаг. – Координаты, Праул?  
– Постой…  
– «Постой»? Ты говоришь мне «постой»? Я приказал тебе убить их! – он снова сорвался на крик. – Найти и убить! Что делают твои хваленые клоны, а? Почему головы Родимуса и его шайки еще не висят на аяконской стене? Они не должны получить ни шанса! Ясно? Ни шанса!  
Праул терпеливо сложил руки за спиной.  
– У меня есть план. Я хочу, чтобы ты его выслушал.  
– Проклятье, – Голдбаг шумно завентилировал. – Я ненавижу тебя. Говори.  
Праул подошел к окну. Город был беспокойным и темным. Тысячи кибертронцев скрывались здесь от обернувшейся против них планеты. Безумная родина требовала от них собранности и единства. Удивительно... сколько зла Оптимус Прайм успел сотворить одной своей смертью.  
Если, конечно, он виноват в происходящем. Праула не было у Вектора Сигма. Когда все рушилось, он спасал свою базу. Своих клонов. Против них вдруг обернулся сам Кибертрон, они с Арси были слишком заняты, и порой Праул корил себя за тот… непредусмотрительный эгоизм.  
Зато там был Родимус, был Айронхайд, был Ультра Магнус... и Голдбаг.  
– Это драматическая пауза, или мне снова в тебя выстрелить? – зашипел экс-лидер сикеров, демонстративно взмахивая тростью. Это просто слова – не настоящая угроза. Сейчас он был спокоен. Сегодня, скорее всего, обойдется без обвинений.  
_«Если ты не настоящий – я превращу твою жизнь в ад»._  
– Все ждут от тебя решения проблемы с Родимусом. Я предлагаю сделать это... красиво. Убьем их одним ударом, но так, чтобы весь Кибертрон видел, как мы вычеркиваем эту страницу из нашей истории.  
– Звучит рискованно, – хмыкнул Голдбаг. – В твое представление о «красивом» входит то, что мы захлебнемся в отработке, слитой гвоздями от ужаса?  
Праул качнул головой.  
– «Лост Лайту» придется набирать высоту под небольшим углом. Они вынуждены будут двигаться по направлению к Аякону. Очень кстати, что я восстановил питание одного из орудий Кимии...  
– Ты – что?! – возмутился Голдбаг, раздраженно всплескивая руками. – Шоквейв, значит, не врет?.. Праул, у тебя проц перегорел? Что я тебе говорил про те шлаковы пушки? У конов от их названия серво трясутся! Орудие, ржа, праймова террора!  
Праул мысленно повысил приоритет пункта «разобраться с Шоквейвом» в списке дел на ближайшие дни.  
– Сделай мне выговор, – бросил он.  
– Шлак, просто продолжай, – проворчал Голдбаг.  
– Орудие будет направлено на «Лост Лайт». Тебе достаточно сделать так, чтобы это увидели все. Публичное выступление, совпадающее со временем отправления, будет кстати. Я все просчитаю.  
Голдбаг приподнял ладонь:  
– Погоди. Ты думаешь… толпу, боящуюся, что я начну крошить всех, как ненормальный, успокоит тот факт, что я одним ударом прихлопну двести, или сколько их там уже, мехов?.. Серьезно?!  
– Мы представим это как атаку на Аякон. Одним ударом ты остановишь последних автоботов, желающих войны. Да, это жесткие меры. Но сейчас такое время, и... мы всегда были жесткими, Голдбаг.  
Тот встал рядом, оперся на невысокую решетку и опустил голову. Он вдруг показался еще меньше. Уязвимым, несмотря на эти шипы, эту измятую в боях броню. Голдбаг убил бы любого, кто назвал бы его уязвимым… по крайней мере, раньше. Когда убивать без разбора было в порядке вещей.  
– Я был другим, – вдруг сказал он. – Ты помнишь? Ты тоже был другим. Многие были, пока не...  
Он махнул рукой. Оптроникс. Военный переворот, восстание десептиконов... война, война, война.  
Праул кивнул, хотя Голдбаг не мог этого видеть. Они оба смотрели на Аякон сейчас – город, не имеющий ничего общего с прежней блистающей столицей Кибертрона.  
Когда-то Голдбага звали Бамблби, и он был другим, это правда. До того, как Оптимус Прайм взял его в команду.  
– _Он_ сделал это со мной. Я все помню, Праул. Помню, как я ломался. Как начал думать иначе. Как Рэтчет собрал меня заново.  
Заживо.  
– Мы сделали все, чтобы погубить Кибертрон. Кибертрон сделал все, чтобы погубить нас. Все честно, – он усмехнулся. – Но мы выжили. А шлаков псих сдох у Вектора Сигма, и...  
Не только корпус Голдбага когда-то был другим. Его искра пульсировала иначе, он мыслил иначе, и он… осознавал это. Помнил, в отличие от многих.  
Поэтому Праул здесь. Приступы ярости и паранойи – большой минус для лидера. Но хотя Голдбага выковала война, и выковала на свой извращенный вкус, он – в высшей степени разумный бот. Он помнит, чего хотел когда-то давно – до войны. Он хочет порядка.  
Поэтому его приступы можно терпеть. К тому же, их никто не видит, о них никто не знает. Кто-то внимательный может догадываться, но на публике Голдбаг всегда собран.  
Однажды его уже выбрали автоботы. Выберут и остальные. Его, а не Старскрима, потерявшего и своего лидера, и половину своей фракции. Текущий раздор в рядах десептиконов, который Праул старательно поддерживал, ставил Голдбага в выгодное положение.  
Металхок – более серьезная конкуренция. Но, при наличии множества союзников, у него недостаточно опыта. Он никогда не держал никого в кулаке – а именно кулак нужен сейчас.  
– …если Родимус и остальные подохнут – значит, для нас останется место. Для всех есть место на Кибертроне, кроме отбраковки, жаждущей резни, – Голдбаг стиснул кулак, а потом усмехнулся: – Они испугаются. Все фрагово испугаются.  
– Испугаются, да. Но увидят серьезность наших намерений. Твоих намерений. Готовность отстаивать новое положение дел. Защищать мир. Потом мы взорвем Кимию снова, если хочешь, – Праул склонил голову. – Десептиконы оценят символический жест.  
Несколько кликов тишины.  
– Звучит как план, – кивнул Голдбаг. – Делай.  
Вопрос в том, выдержит ли он. Справится ли. Никто больше Праулу не подходит, никто больше не сможет пока удерживать автоботов в рамках. Родимус – не тот, на кого сейчас можно положиться. Впрочем, Праул в любой момент сможет дотянуться и до него.  
В любом деле он имел запасной вариант, и даже не один. Если вдруг станет ясно, что возвращение Родимуса нежелательно в принципе, он просто введет в действие соответствующий план.

 

_Немногим позже взрыва «Лост Лайта». Глубоко под Аяконом_

Все сошлось, как данные хронометра, откалиброванного первоклассным специалистом. Взлет «Лост Лайта», запуск ракет, взрыв на борту, прыжок. План Праула требовал точности, а фактор случайности нельзя было упускать из виду. Поэтому он волновался – зря все считают, что у него поврежден эмоциональный контур; все дело в том, что лишь немногие события требуют переживаний. Это – требовало. Но теперь ситуация была идеальной для обеих сторон: на Кибертроне все уверены, что новый, пусть и самозваный, Прайм мертв. Родимус наверняка пережил некоторые неудобства в связи с взрывом на борту, но его команда оправится быстро.  
Арси оперлась на плечо Праула. Ей нравилось мешать ему. Когда процессов и так слишком много, когда тело потряхивает от информационной бури, когда процессоры разогреваются до отказа – она обязательно отвлекает его. И сейчас она смотрела на экраны – картина прежняя, все активны, кроме одного, – стучала пальцем по деактивированным пушкам на плечах и улыбалась, спокойно и безумно.  
Отчасти для нее это было игрой.  
Отчасти – способом бороться со страхом, отчасти – потребностью в хоть чьем-то присутствии. Праул знал, что она общается с отключенными дронами, как с полноценными мехами. Болтает с ними, пока калибрует мозговые модули и налаживает контакт с сетью.  
– Что будет, если Родимус вернется?  
– Тогда Кибертрон будет принадлежать автоботам, – негромко ответил Праул. Ресурсов на поддержание разговора у него почти не было, но Арси умела быть мучительно настойчивой. Лучше было удовлетворить ее желание пообщаться.  
– А если нет?  
От напряжения свет его оптики дрожал. Темно-желтой оптики – которую он не стал менять в угоду выбранной фракции. Его клоны сверкали алыми линзами – так они превращались в часть системы. Но настоящий Праул – не часть системы. Он – системообразующий фактор.  
– И тогда Кибертрон будет принадлежать автоботам, – спокойно повторил он. – В любом случае – это наша планета.  
– Твоя планета, – хихикнула она скрипуче.  
Данные для анализа безжалостны, они истончали его цепи, перегревали процессор. И сам анализ безжалостен тоже.  
Арси не давала ему заржаветь. Следила, чтобы энергон всегда был на уровне. Это не забота – Джиаксус вытравил из нее всю отзывчивость, создал мастера манипуляций с корпусом и сознанием. Мастера, который не может ни оставаться в одиночестве, ни безболезненно открыть себя миру. Арси боялась автоботов, боялась десептиконов – всех. Этот страх она не могла контролировать, он жил как будто уже не в процессоре – в самой искре.  
Она – воплощение неполноценности. Убийца, которая не может ни к кому приблизиться; ученая, способная ставить опыты только над обреченными на дезактив болванками. Праул был единственным, кто смог обратить ее психологическое увечье в пользу. Ушло много времени и сил, чтобы она смирилась с его присутствием, чтобы он сформировал для нее комфортную среду, указал направление, двигаться в котором имело смысл…  
Она хотела видеть мир, быть его частью, и Праул дал ей эту возможность. В ответ она присматривала за ним и клонами… но, без сомнения, доброты в ней не было.  
Она скорее будет отвлекать его, чем скажет, что пора отдохнуть.  
Он и не отдыхает. Кибертрон нуждается в его постоянном контроле.

Один клон ищет Шоквейва. Этого десептикона нужно остановить: он слишком активно собирает вокруг себя союзников – достаточно смелых, чтобы не уступить соперникам политическую арену, как это почти сделал Старскрим. Тех, кто думает, что автоботов нужно отстранить от власти над новым Кибертроном.  
Праул найдет способ решить эту проблему, не вызывая подозрений.

Другой клон – со шрамом на лице – слушает параноидальный шепот. Голдбаг отбросил трость, вцепился в предплечья Праула – длины его ладоней едва хватает, чтобы обхватить их хотя бы наполовину – и откинулся назад. Теперь он требовательно тянет Праула на себя, не заботясь о том, что желтые шипы впиваются в чужую черную броню. Датапады, инфоковчеги – все летит со стола. Голдбаг сжимает пальцы до дрожи в суставах.  
«Это ведь ты? Скажи, что это ты».  
Голос нового – временного – временного ли? – правителя Кибертрона превращается в бессвязное бормотание.  
«Настоящий ты!»  
Праул перехватывает его руки, забрасывает их за голову Голдбагу, наклоняется над столом, почти насаживаясь честплейтом на шипы. Голдбаг давно не натачивал их, и они не прорывают металл, просто болезненно давят. Царапают сверкающий темно-синий стеклопластик подсветки между фарами.  
«Я убью тебя, если это не ты...»  
Голдбаг напряженно выгибается, запрокидывает голову, открывая витые шейные кабели и пульсирующую топливную магистраль. Болезненное, мучительное, но необходимое порой… доверие.  
Они не борются. Это не война. Праул отпускает его, упираясь обеими руками в стол. Голдбаг открывается и лихорадочно, хрипло повторяет сбоящим вокалайзером, мотая головой:  
«Если ты меня обманешь, я...»  
Подключение заставляет его прерваться. Он пропускает несколько циклов вентиляции, стонет сквозь стиснутые денты, а потом упрямо рычит, протягивая руку к шлему Праула:  
«...я убью тебя...»  
Палец врезается в трещину, давит, будто Голдбаг хочет через нее залезть, проникнуть в голову Праула. Узнать, что внутри. Кто внутри.  
«Я настоящий», – говорит клон с чужой искрой в груди. Умирающей искрой.  
Арси ненадолго оттянула ее агонию, скоро понадобится новая. Праул чувствует чужую боль – угасание искры гвоздя, которого никто так и не хватился, – куда острее, чем его передающие системы – отдачу Голдбага.  
Их связь – один из самых надежных способов отсрочить приступы паранойи. Калибровка нейросети после перегрузки успокаивает Голдбага, а вместе с активацией выбитых предохранителей возвращается ясность мысли, исчезают пустые подозрения. Так Праул убеждается, что Голдбаг еще в своем уме. Его план А – в своем уме.  
«Давай… давай же, ты… шлак!»  
Клон рычит в ответ, вбивая Голдбага в стол, не давая ему метаться, полностью перехватывая контроль над энергетическим обменом. Хрипит, когда на броне появляются новые царапины.  
Физически это – откат. Фактически – просто перерыв на несколько кликов.

Третий клон угрожает Старскриму – мягко и холодно. Не стоит лезть наверх. Если ты действительно заботишься о десептиконах, сохраняй свое положение и не ищи лучшего там, где есть хорошее.  
Ты ведь заботишься о десептиконах, Старскрим.

Четвертый клон выезжает из Аякона. Металхок встречает сегодня новый корабль нейтралов. Что он скажет им? Праул должен знать.

 

_Где-то. Дата не определена_

Он выходит из оффлайна в темном помещении, дезориентированный, слепой. В груди невыносимо холодно – жадная пустота поглощает его изнутри, ледяная дрожь распространяется по всему корпусу. Процессор сбоит, как после попадания под очень мощную электромагнитную волну. «Сигнал потерян», написано на внутреннем экране. Сигнал потерян.  
Сигнал потерян.  
Сигнал с кем? Где он? Зачем он здесь?  
Недостаточно данных для анализа. Недостаточно энергии. Недостаточно… тепла.

Он четко знает одно: его искра вот-вот погаснет, и...  
...ему нужна новая.


End file.
